Port-Salut
Port-Salut (Kreyol: Pòsali) is a commune in the Port-Salut Arrondissement, Sud department of Haiti. In 2009, the commune had 17,368 residents. ]] , Haiti]] About In the South Department of Haiti, along its shoreline, lies the sublime beauty of Port-Salut, a hidden treasure. The town was the birth place of both former President, Jean-Bertrand Aristide, and Prime Minister, Jean-Marie Cherestal. Geography The city of Port-Salut, was founded in 1788 and raised to the rank of commune in 1917. The Commune of Port-Salut has four Communal Sections. The city is coastal and the communal sections are interior. The dominant relief is either the hills or the next plateau that is in town or in communal sections. The climate of the town is normal. Its inhabitants are called Port-Salviens. In 1998, the population of the commune of Port-Salut was 33,656. Economy Agriculture, trade, and crafts are the predominant economic activities of the commune of Port-Salut. There are five super markets (large and small), nine large stores (selling furniture), two building materials, 12 food supply centers, two depots and shops. The Commune has no gas station, private morgues, photocopy service etc., only two pharmacies and a photography studio have been inventoried in the Commune. In the area of economic and financial infrastructures, Port-Salut has four hotels, five restaurants, two caisses populaires and a marketing cooperative. Environment Beaches that embrace the village are made of white sand, fine and almost sugar-like in texture. Favorite beaches of the Haitian residents living there include Plage Macaya and Kalico. ]] Tourism potential Although Port-Salut is considered one of the most appealing places on Haiti's tourist map to visit, it has not been developed enough to encourage more tourist dollars to be spent there. The World Tourist Development has largely ignored the potential of Port-Salut to offer more than just its sliver-sand beaches, which can be found anywhere on the island. Rather for eco-tourists to discover the rich variety of its flora- and fauna-proliferated terrain is where the town needs to head in having its unique ecology promoted. The Haitian Diaspora is starting to recognize possibly the most appealing tourist destination in the South Department. Port-Salut's cleanliness and its warm-hearted people residing there add to its attraction. Haiti's Minister of Tourism, Stéphanie Villedrouin, a one-woman whirlwind of unceasing activity in promoting Haiti as a world-class tourist destination, has been working diligently to open up the island to more tourism. She has applied her talents and skills in developing the hospitality industry, and hailing improvements in the infrastructure to make available areas of Haiti that have been inaccessible so far. Now that the Diaspora has been awakened to the possibilities of Port-Salut's potential as a tourist magnet, it remains only a matter of time when the government will open its pocketbook, so Port-Salut can increase its tourism. Infrastructure Transportation Many of the roads in Port-Salut are paved. Electrical service is not dependable in Port-Salut and the natives retire and arise, according to the sun's setting and rising. Education The Ministry of National Education for Youth and Sports is represented in the Commune of Port-Salut by a school district office. Eight Kindergarten, two dozen mostly private primary schools and five secondary schools have been inventoried in the commune. There is also a technical and vocational school and two literacy centers. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is represented in the Commune of Port-Salut by a communal office. Two clinics and a health center without a bed were listed in the Commune with a technical staff consisting of a doctor, two nurses, and dozens of auxiliaries and matrons. Utilities In terms of water resources, the commune has seven rivers, seven springs and eight public fountains. The commune of Port-Salut is partially electrified by the electricity office of Les Cayes. Security A police station, a court of peace and a registry office constitute the administrative and judicial institutions of the commune. Culture Religion Seven churches (chapels included): Catholic, two episcopal, 13 Baptist, three Pentecostals, one Wesleyan , four Jehovah's Witness Kingdom halls and six other churches were enumerated in the Port-Salut Commune. Organziations For political parties and other organizations, there are two grassroots organizations, two peasant groups and a women's group. It should be pointed out that almost all the groupings of the Commune are united in the MPPS (Peasant Movement of Port-Salut). Communication Telephone service exists through a four employee office with five lines operating as booths. There is no radio station, newspaper / magazine, or TV station. Leisure There is no library, museum, nor movie theater in the town. The parish hall serves as a theater room. The sports practiced are: football (soccer), basketball and athletics. Four nightclubs, seven gâgeres and three public places were also counted in Port-Salut. Recreation Some of the activities visitors can enjoy in Port-Salut, besides relaxing on the beaches, are exploring the coastline by bike, which can be accomplished in a couple of hours; experiencing mountain waterfalls and the fresh-water pools they create; and exploring through a maze of caves, where at any time you may emerge onto a scene of breath-taking beauty overlooking the Caribbean Sea. PS5.jpg|boat in Port-Salut clear blue waters PS3.jpg|Port-Salut, Haiti PS2.jpg|Port-Salut Category:Port-Salut Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti